


Laying Alone (French)

by JustAFrenchGirl



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAFrenchGirl/pseuds/JustAFrenchGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après avoir obtenu le pardon d’Hernando et Daniela, ils retournent tous les trois à l’appartement de Lito. Entre temps, Lito avait complètement omis le fait qu’il avait abandonné son téléphone et le faux pistolet près du Jacuzzi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laying Alone (French)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Laying Alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155405) by [KatsInSpace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsInSpace/pseuds/KatsInSpace). 



> Ceci est la traduction Française de "Laying Alone" de FujiKumori.  
> /!\ Spoilers /!\ pour les épisodes 7 à 10 de la saison 1.  
> Mentions de suicide, même si cela n'est pas vraiment arrivé.  
> En tant que traductrice de cette histoire, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)  
> Si vous voyez des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me le dire.

Daniela avait les clés de Lito dans sa main, lui et Hernando la suivaient tous deux main dans la main. Elle leur avait proposé d’ouvrir l’appartement et passa devant eux pour leur donné un peu d’intimité. Ils marchaient proches l’un de l’autre, s’échangeant des sourires tout en échangeant des banalités. Hernando semblait un peu hésitant et distant, ils n’étaient pas aussi proches qu’ils ne l’étaient avant, ce qui était parfaitement compréhensible. Alors que Lito, d’un autre côté, cela lui était complètement égal, il avait un large sourire sincère sur son visage couvert de bleus, heureux d’avoir pu ramener les deux personnes les plus proches dans sa vie.

Ils se tenaient devant l’ascenseur et Lito fit un pas en avant pour presser le bouton « monter », tout en tenant la main d’Hernando. Il se remit à côté de lui.

Lorsque les portes de l’ascenseur s’ouvrent, il révèle un autre couple se tenant à l’intérieur.

La main de Lito tressaille mais il ne la bouge pas. Hernando le regarde.

En sortant de l’ascenseur, le couple leur donne un regard qui crie le dégoût mais Lito ne lâche toujours pas sa main. Ils entrent dans l’ascenseur et se retournent.

\- Tu es sérieux lorsque tu dis ne pas te préoccuper de ton travail, dit Hernando choqué.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Lito en levant leurs mains jointes et en posant sa main libre au-dessus de l’autre. Tu es très important pour moi Hernando, et je ne t’ai simplement pas apprécié à ta juste valeur.

Hernando sourit tout en dirigeant son regard vers le sol.

\- Je me rattraperai pour toi, l’ascenseur sonne alors qu’il laisse tomber une main.

Ils voient Daniela se tenant devant la porte, les attendant. Lorsqu’ils arrivent à son niveau, elle se tourne et commence à déverrouiller la porte. Elle ouvre la porte et fit un pas à l’intérieur, mais plisse immédiatement son nez en signe de dégoût.  
\- C’est quoi cette odeur ? Son visage se plisse et elle pince son nez entre les pointes de son index et de son pouce, tout en agitant une main d’un côté à l’autre.

Hernando ne semble pas savoir de quoi elle parle jusqu’à ce qu’il passe le pas de la porte.  
\- Beurk, il laisse tomber la main de Lito et porte la sienne à son nez. Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? Qu’est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- C’est si mauvais que ça ? Il verrouille la porte derrière lui, un regard confus sur son visage.

\- J’ai senti beaucoup d’odeurs horribles dans ma vie, Lito se retourne pour voir Wolfgang remuer sa tête avec déception, un air de dégoût sur le visage. Et celle-ci est très loin sur ma liste.

\- Tu t’es vraiment laissé aller Lito, Daniela lâche un petit rire et fait le tour de l’appartement, observant s’il a changé. Elle jette un coup d’œil au mixeur contenant une substance vielle d’un jour à l’intérieur.

Lito se tient là, avec un air embarrassé sur le visage.  
\- Je rangerai tout ça plus tard, lui dit-elle. Je suis très fatigué. Je n’ai pas bien dormi la nuit dernière.

Hernando lui rejette un coup d’œil, ses yeux plein d’inquiétude suivent Lito allant au lit, grognant tout du long. Lito soupire alors qu’il ferme les yeux, finalement immobile, se reposant. Hernando regarde Daniela et ils partagent un regard.  
\- Je te rejoins, lui répondit Hernando, le suivant pour aller au lit. Laisse-moi d’abord charger mon téléphone.

Il se déplace à côté de la table de nuit et se penche.

\- Ton téléphone ? demande curieusement Lito en ouvrant les yeux. Il y a un brin de panique dans sa voix.

\- Oui, confirme Hernando. J’ai oublié mon chargeur ici quand je suis parti il y a quelques jours. J’allais en acheter un nouveau mais je pense que cela est inutile à présent; il branche son téléphone et le pose. Pourquoi ? Tu as appelé ?

\- Non! Crie Lito, et Hernando hausse un sourcil avec suspicion. Euh non, c’est juste – non, rien d’important.

Hernando hausse les épaules et monte doucement dans le lit derrière Lito, sur son côté habituel. Le lit grince mais cela ne semble pas du tout déranger Lito, il referme juste ses yeux. Hernando se retourne sur son dos et se rapproche plus près de lui.

\- Et je serai là, chuchote doucement Daniela alors qu’elle ouvre le frigo. Elle fronce les sourcils. Elle se penche dans le frigo pour attraper quelque chose et se redresse. Pourquoi est-ce qu’il y une claquette là-dedans, se marmonne-t-elle. Elle hausse les épaules et la laisse tomber sur le sol avant de s’attraper une boisson et une poche de glace.

\- C’est bon de te revoir ici, marmonne Lito dans son coussin alors qu’il étend sa main pour la poser sur le bras d’Hernando. Tu m’as manqué.

\- Et c’est bon d’être revenu.

Lito ouvre ses yeux et lui sourit.

Daniela se faufile devant eux pour aller s’assoir sur le balcon. Elle se penche en arrière sur sa chaise et porte la poche de glace à son visage. Elle soupire et prend une petite gorgée de sa boisson. Elle la pose à côté d’elle et sort son téléphone. Alors qu’elle est en train de faire défiler son flux d’information, elle voit quelque chose du coin de l’œil.

Ses yeux se rétrécissent légèrement en signe de confusion et elle pose son téléphone. Son cœur manque un battement lorsqu’elle s’aperçoit de ce que c’est.  
\- Est-ce que c’est… chuchote-t-elle choquée. Elle se lève immédiatement en manquant de faire tomber sa boisson. Elle se précipite vers l’objet et s’agenouille. Ses yeux s’écarquillent alors qu’elle ramasse cet objet qui était posé à côté du robinet cassé du Jacuzzi. Ses lèvres s’ouvrent légèrement à cause du choc. Elle se lève, portant l’objet, le pistolet, à hauteur de poitrine.

Elle marche doucement en traînant des pieds, ne quittant pas des yeux le pistolet qu’elle portait. Elle n’a aucun mot à dire, complètement choquée par ce qu’elle voyait.

\- Lito, dit-elle doucement en relevant doucement sa tête, la même expression sur le visage, pour regarder le couple dans le lit.

Hernando est le premier à voir. Et lorsqu’il voit, son cœur s’arrête et ses yeux s’agrandissent. Il s’assoit, secouant tout le lit.  
\- Lito, dit-il paniqué. Lito.

Lito lève son regard pour voir la panique dans leurs yeux.

\- Lito, dit Hernando d’une voix sérieuse. Il hésite, la peur dans les yeux. Est-ce tu pensais réellement au… Suicide ? demande-t-il très doucement.

Lito commence à secouer sa tête.  
\- Non, non, non. Il s’assoit et agite ses mains en signe de déni. C’est pas – ça n’est pas ce que vous pensez. C’est pas – Cela n’est pas réel, ok ? C’est un faux, dit-il avec un sourire large mais forcé. C’est juste un accessoire.

Le soulagement semble envahir Daniela.  
\- Bien, parce que…

\- Te connaissant, Hernando la coupa, l’inquiétude emplissant encore sa voix. Tu n’aurais rien remarqué, tu n’as aucune expérience avec un vrai pistolet.

Lito le fixe pendant un moment, le sourire forcé toujours sur le visage. Après qu’un moment fut passé, son sourire tomba. Il soupira lourdement.  
\- Bien, dit-il en baissant sa tête, Bien, je l’avoue, Je – J’ai vraiment essayé.

L’expression d’Hernando devint plus extrême.  
\- Lito, dit-il avec tristesse. Il baisse les yeux pour regarder leurs jambes et prend la main de Lito dans la sienne avant de relever les yeux.

Lito ne bouge pas, il soupire juste encore une fois.  
\- C’était…, il s’arrête, Cela n’était pas une période joyeuse pour moi.

\- Parce que je t’ai quitté ? demande Hernando à contrecœur, un regard incertain sur le visage.

\- Non Hernando, ce n’est p-

\- Lito, répète-t-il d’un ton sérieux, un ton qui demandait la vérité. La vérité.

\- Ce n’était pas juste…, il hésitait. Il y avait plusieurs choses. Il y avait tant de choses s’empilant les unes sur les autres et toi qui partait, Lito prit une grande respiration. Tu as a été capable de me faire garder les pieds sur terre, Hernando. Tu m’as fait rester calme quand tout essayait de me rendre fou pour essayer de m’accabler. Toi étant parti, et la culpabilité par rapport à Daniela, c’est juste…, Lito soupire encore. Je ne pouvais plus rien supporter.

\- Nous aurions pu te perdre, bredouille Daniela. Pour toujours.

\- Assez parlé sur moi, insiste Lito. Ce qui plus important est que Daniela est en sécurité, déclare-t-il.

\- Mais tu as failli mourir Lito, crie Daniela.

\- C’était un faux, lui répond-il en criant, retirant et éloignant ses mains d’Hernando pour frapper le lit.

\- Juste, coupe Hernando en bégayant. Juste, ne le refais pas, d’accord ?

Lito fait glisser son regard de Daniela à Hernando, il y avait encore de la douleur sur le visage de son amant.  
\- Ok, je ne le referai pas, je ne le referai plus.

\- Promets-le nous Lito, demande fermement Daniela. Ne le dis pas juste, prouves-le.

Lito regarde entre eux deux, il observe leurs expressions. Leurs visages étaient intenses, mais pas nécessairement avec de la colère mais avec de l’inquiétude, de la tristesse, et comme s'ils repensaient le «Et si ». Il sait que se suicider n’était pas la bonne solution mais toute logique avait été jetée par-dessus le balcon quand tout était venu l’accabler. Lorsqu’il a finalement réalisé ce qui était important. Lorsqu’il a perdu ces choses. C’était « Ce pourquoi nous travaillons est différent de ce pourquoi nous vivons ».


End file.
